


Steam

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  For Makorra Smut Week - (1) Shower.  Excerpt: The pounding of the shower meets her ears, and she can’t help but smile as she realizes just why she felt the need to come visit Mako tonight.  She knows his routines, knows that after a long day on the job he always seeks the solace of scorching hot water against his skin.  She can already imagine the sight of him, steam and rivulets of water traversing his bare muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Mako doesn’t often grow sore or tired from his duty of being a White Lotus guard. In fact, there are a few times where he’s grown so bored that he’s nearly nodded off. He knows he shouldn’t complain - being a member of the White Lotus is an honor and he’s grateful. Sometimes he misses the beat of the city patrol and the whirlwind action of the police force - but now that Lin’s retired, he knows that this is a good place to be.

But then there are other days where he finds himself involved in a nasty confrontation with a Red Lotus rogue threatening to finish the work that Zaheer had set out to do decades ago when Korra was only a little girl.

Now he retreats to his room, pulling the hood from his head and shaking out his matted hair. He feels the dry layer of perspiration sticking to the back of his neck and reaches to rub the tight muscles that he strained earlier that day. He undoes the cowl around his neck and drops it onto the floor, mentally reminding himself to wash it later.

He doesn’t bother to turn on the light when he enters his room. There’s not much to look at and all he can think about right now is the feeling of a scalding hot spray of water hitting the knots in his shoulders and arms. The door to his bathroom creaks open and he sheds the rest of his uniform, dropping the light fabrics to the floor on the way inside.

When he feels the first cloud of steam drifting from the spray, he breathes in deeply and climbs in without further delay. The water hits his skin and he lets out another breath - this time with relief and surrender. He doesn’t even bother to get the bar of soap or shampoo his hair. He just settles for standing beneath the water for a little while.

Korra doesn’t know what comes over her - what tells her to seek him out that night. After all, she sees him nearly every day now that he’s a White Lotus sentry. It isn’t the highest ranking officer in the guard, but most of the members and even Grand Lotus members hold a deep level of respect for her boyfriend.

She lets herself into his apartment, thinking over the events of the day and how her muscles were sore from the fight. Unlike the other White Lotus guards, Mako knows not to try and get her to run, or to get in her way when she stands to fight. Instead of hiding behind her protective guard, they create a team that’s unstoppable. 

The pounding of the shower meets her ears, and she can’t help but smile as she realizes just why she felt the need to come visit Mako tonight. She knows his routines, knows that after a long day on the job he always seeks the solace of scorching hot water against his skin. She can already imagine the sight of him, steam and rivulets of water traversing his bare muscles. He never soaps up until a good thirty minutes into his shower, and she wants to sink to her knees while he enjoys the beating pulse of the showerhead and feast.

Her shirt has already fallen into a puddle on his living room floor, her wrappings creating a breadcrumb trail to the bathroom. She can’t stop herself from running her fingers down between her thighs for a moment, her finger gently circling her clit as she lets out a stuttered breath. He still hasn’t noticed she’s invading his space, and she smirks at the thought of just how she can catch a White Lotus sentry unaware.

He thinks he hears something behind him, but he shakes it off. Rarely does anyone come to bother him after he finishes his post and if they do, he’s usually preoccupied with unnecessarily long showers or deep sleeps that are only meant for the dead. His hands reach up to run through his damp locks, diverting the water away from his face for a brief moment.

The shower door slides open behind him with the faintest noise just as his hands pass down over his ears and the sides of his neck. It closes for the second time that night and the fog gathers against the glass, hiding the figures inside. She stands beside him and feels the water gathering around her feet and swirling down the drain.

She reaches forward and trails her fingers down his spine. His skin grows taut and his the muscles in the arch of his body twist as he turns to see his girlfriend behind him. “K-Korra-!”

“You’re a really bad guard,” she says with a smirk as she sucks her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes trailing down his body and already plotting the ways she wanted to touch him. “You didn’t even realize someone was in your apartment, and I’m supposed to entrust my very important care to you?”

Korra’s touch is light as she pushes his wet locks away from his forehead, her body moving beneath the spray overhead, close, too close to not have his body responding to wet skin against skin, her stomach against his hip, her breast soft against his arm.

“You weren’t here for me to guard,” he says, and he knows it sound stupid, but she always makes him stupid with desire and wanting just by being near him.

“I guess the only person I need to be guarded from is you,” she whispers, feeling her thick hair grow saturated from the water. Her eyes stay trained on his until his gaze drops, no doubt watching the similar path the water travels down her body that mirrors his own. If her heart weren’t racing before, she’s sure that it’s beating erratically now. But he seems too preoccupied to really care.

“I think the only person that needs to be protected is me,” he tells her, his voice dry. He licks his lips and reaches forward, but she immediately dismisses any sort of touching with a slap between their hands. “Because you’re taking advantage of me.” His hands drop and he scowls. “What’s the point of you being in here if you’re not going to at least let me near you?”

Korra sighs. Sometimes she questions the lack of clarity her boyfriend has. Can’t he see that she’s trying to be coy? Seductive? Coquettish as Asami puts it, but that seems much too much for her at this very moment because all she can think about is grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth down to hers for a bruising kiss.

But Korra is nothing if not stubborn and she just shrugs, her eyes dipping down to take in his hardening length. “So the only reason you want me here is for that, Mako?” 

“Not the only reason,” he says quickly his cheeks flushing as he tries to keep his eyes trained on hers and to not taking in her curves and the taut muscles of her thighs. “You know that…It’s just…we’re in the shower.” Naked. And he knows the reason why she came is because her eyes keep staring at his cock like it’s her favorite sweet buns and she just wants to devour him all up.

She wonders how long she has to keep up this act of ‘coquettish’ behavior because her patience is already wearing thin. A slow exhalation escapes her lips, twisting the steam in front of her face. Her fingers reach up to touch the sides of his neck, her palms pressed against the warm skin. She can feel his pulse against her fingers and jerks his mouth closer to hers. “I thought it was easier this way,” she whispers and she feels him take a deep breath, but it trembles against her skin.

“It is.” His hands settle on the wall behind her and she curses silently, wondering why he isn’t taking her right then and there without any reservations. She drags the tip of her nose against his cheek, the edges of their mouths brushing against one another. “I can’t believe you’re doing this,” he whispers. “They’ll kill me if they know I’m with you like this.” His voice is ragged like he’s been fighting hard for the last ten minutes.

“Only because they’re jealous,” she answers with a smirk as she wraps one of her legs around his waist, lifting herself up so that she’s poised to be taken. She drags her hips down, feeling the hard head of his cock teasing at her entrance, and she lets out a moan because she’s so ready and he still hasn’t slammed her back against the wall and plunged into her. “Mako…”

It’s his name on her lips that does it. He has her back against the wall, and his cock inside of her with a quick thrust that has her digging crescent moons into his shoulders with her nails. He knows she likes it fast and rough, and he toys with the idea of going slow, taking control of the frantic rhythm of her hips slamming down against his, but he doesn’t think he could handle slow and gentle and torturous at that moment either.

“They know better than to think of you like that,” he growls as he bites down on her pounding pulse, his tongue soothing the skin after. 

Her nails rake down his back, carving out the faint pink lines. She listens to his harsh hiss against her ear, making duckgoosebumps rise on every single part of her body. “Let’s not talk,” she whispers, turning her face toward his. Her mouth finds his and she lets out a muffled noise of longing as their teeth and tongues collide with one another, seeking dominance. “Mako-” It’s the one word that she’ll let herself speak, but she momentarily forgets her own name as his tongue mimics the motion of his hips against hers.

She feels the rich ache deep in her loins and sighs, breaking their kiss for a moment. “Korra…” His lips form her name and she shivers again. His hands cup her ass and squeezes it roughly before hoisting her up a bit more. This gives him the familiar opportunity of becoming eye-level with the ample breasts that he tries not to look at in a public setting sometimes. It’s just so damn hard with the clothes that she chooses to wear.

He takes pleasure in closing his lips around one of her hard peaks, the dark skin of each one enticing him with impossible taunting. He feels her body arch and listens to her moaning above him, her hands moving to grab the ends of his hair. He switches sides, never wanting to give less attention to one over the other.

The sharp jerk of her tugging his wet hair sends an odd thrill of pleasure racing through him, and he moans against her skin, his teeth scraping against the nipple he was lavishing attention on at that moment. It sends a shudder through her body, and he likes the way it makes her muscles tighten around his cock. 

Mako bites back his cheesy dirty talk because it usually makes her dissolve into giggles, and he doesn’t have time to get her back in the mood because he’s about to explode and he needs her to come first because he always makes sure she does.

Korra keens when she feels his fingers circling her belly button, a tease of what she wants but lower- “Spirits, Mako, lower,” and her voice is hoarse and thin as he doesn’t do what she says.

His eyes glint at the tone of desperation. He rarely ever hears the silent plea except for when they’ve found themselves completely unclothed and nearly breaking the furniture apart. His thumb dips into her belly button and she groans, no doubt of pure frustration. It sends a smile to his voice. “What do we say, Korra?” He asks, making her eyes darken.

“Please…”

He smirks to himself and slides his fingers lower to the soft button of her clit, watching as the beginning of tremors wrack up her body. She lets out a whimper, her hips suddenly bucking without momentum. His grip around her waist tightens as he responds eagerly, his exertion coming out in low grunts. He keeps a steady stroke on the apex of her thighs and wants to hear that cry of hers. His face buries itself in the slope of her neck, licking her racing pulse.

She tries to keep her sounds of pleasure behind closed lips because she doesn’t want to give him that satisfaction after she already said please, but it feels so good and his skin slides beneath her fingers, slick with water and hopefully sweat because she loves when she makes him exert himself even more than a sparring session.

Everything is building and all of her focus is on his body and his touch and the next time his thrust pounds into her body she feels herself break with a loud cry of pleasure. She’s floating on its waves as she feels him fill her, and she knows she’ll have to sneak a cup of her special tea later but right now all she can concentrate on is the fact that Mako is still brushing kisses against her breasts.

Her laughter echoes off the walls of the shower and she shivers as the water starts to come out in colder and colder spurts. “What’s so funny?” He asks curiously as he squeezes her ass one last time before letting her down and leaning against the wall with her.

Her breaths come out in hard pants mirroring his as she wraps her arms around his neck, wanting to keep herself close to him. “I feel like you like my chest more than anything else on me,” she says, her voice breathless as he leans up to brush their lips together in a lazy kiss that usually follows their lovemaking.

He grins and pulls her flush against him, breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against hers. “Well, what I like the most about you is you,” he whispers, not caring that she’s rolling her eyes at how cheesy he really is. “But these-” He reaches up to run his thumbs over the flattened nipples. “-are a pretty close second,” he jokes before earning a little smack on his own ass.


End file.
